Nightmares
by Alvin's Hot Juicebox
Summary: Slight AU\\They come every year. Around her sister's death anniversary. And it's always somehow relating to the night she messed up and cost her sister's life. This year, the only difference is that she has someone special who understands to comfort her.


[Art taken off a Japanese art website, . Artist: Yuuka ( ?id=628220) DL Art on the tab that says 作品 (for those who don't know Japanese/website).]

* * *

They come every year. Around Flora's death anniversary.

The nightmares.

Maybe they were dreams in disguise, after all, they did give her time with her sister, despite the fact that she was unconscious.

Her sister would gush about how amazing Richea was, taking Richea in her arms and stroking her hair, telling her how much she missed her. Richea paralleled all her thoughts and cried out of happiness.

Then they would go back in time, going back to the time where Richea was only a student in a prestigious science university. Flora's fiancé, Creed, was also a student, but much older and soon to get the highest degree in his field.

Flora would show Richea to her room in the university's dorms, even though she never went there as a student, and then the dream took a huge turn.

All of a sudden, something would come out and murder everyone. Every dream had a different things, Flora's fiancé, an explosion, a teacher, the military...

And when everyones' blood stained the halls, and Richea was reduced to a fetal position on the floor by the terror and screams (she really had no heart to sustain an incident like this), whatever was the main nightmare-inducing thing went after her sister. Killing her in front of Richea, who could do nothing but watch because there was nothing else to do.

Flora would utter, "It's all your fault, all your fault...all your fault..." like a broken record. And Richea would only scream and cry even more.

* * *

As her eyes fluttered open, her body spasmed, and she gasped for air as if submerged in water the entire time. Her heart was racing and her breaths were short and uneven. She felt beads of sweat running down her back.

Her dreams always seemed so cliché and obvious, Richea didn't need therapy to know what was going on in her dream. She'd usually get over it, she understood that lingering over her sister was bad, and she didn't want to. She had a new life anyways. But by the time she forgot about the dream, it had come back, and it always caught her by surprise.

She swallowed and tried to move, but realized she was trapped in the arms of someone, looking to her side, she saw a slightly moving outline of Hisui, her boyfriend.

She lifted Hisui's arm around her waist and swung herself out of the bed. She didn't want to wake Hisui, much less worry him with something trivial.

Richea walked out of the room and found the kitchen, turning on the lights and pouring herself a glass of water. She drunk the water by huge sips, swishing the water around her gums and cheeks. She was bored, tired, but didn't want to go back to sleep. She couldn't.

She was dwelling on her thoughts for a few more seconds, before Hisui came in, his messy hair sticking out from odd ends in a funny way and his voice still hoarse, but husky. Those were the closest imperfections Richea ever found in him, because he was still drop-dead gorgeous when recently awoken.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." She said glumly. she knew he was a light sleeper. He shook his head emphatically, which reminded her of a dog shaking water off it's fur.

"I'm more concerned about you than sleep. So what's up?" He asked her, rubbing the back of his head. He took the chair right next to her and rested his elbow on the table.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." She said a bit absently, shaking her head and putting her cup on the table. To this, Hisui gave her a pointed look, saying a sarcatic, 'really?'

"Let me try this again, what happened? You're obviously not okay." He pointed out bluntly. Then he slowly took her hands in his, and blushing, fixed his look at their hands. "And I'm your boyfriend, I always want you to be happy."

How could Richea refuse to tell him when he put it that way? She sighed and slumped her shoulders, defeated. "I had a nightmare." She confessed. Hisui raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have these a lot? What was it about?"

She nodded and recounted the dream to him. "My sister's death anniversary is tomorrow...I have similar dreams around her death every year...and I'm trying to move on, but...I don't know. They're so scary and disturbing and I-" her voice cracked and she could feel herself about to bawl.

Hisui closed their distance and embraced her gently, stroking her hair and arms. She took deep breaths and calmed herself, refusing to let herself cry.

"Richea, I used to have nightmares too..." He admitted quietly, a bit shyly, and Richea new he was lightly blushing. She loved his sensitive side, because it was rare to see when he tried to show her his manliness to every extent. "About my parents. My mom died when I was little, so I still remembered her. And my dad...well he left. I used to think it was my fault, I still think it's my fault, no I _know _it's my fault...yet I know she had to leave for a reason. And there was nothing I could have done to change it. Same thing for you, Flora meant to save your life so you could be happy. She never wanted you to blame yourself, and...I know this sounds all cheesy and crap." He said nuzzling his head on the top of her hair, blushing.

"That was actually really good..." She said and smiled into his shirt. "Until you ruined it at the end."

"I'm terrible at cheering you up..." He groaned into her hair.

"I wouldn't say that at all...I almost thought you were my sister for a minute." She said, laughing a little.

"Pff, you're dating your sister. No wonder you always miss me when I step ten feet away from you." He rolled his eyes. "Not that I mind, my own sister left me to date an idiot. So all I have out of all my family members...is you."

"I'm sorry that all you have left is me." She said sadly, frowning. She felt as if she struck a nerve and insulted his family.

"No, but all I _need_ is you." Hisui said and smiled down at her.

"Hisui...thank you for everything." She said, blushing. She hugged him tighter. "I can't thank you enough..."

"I should be thanking _you_." He said and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"For what? Keeping you up?" She scoffed incredulously. He shook his head a little.

"I don't mind it. I don't mind anything if it's for you...but how about we try that sleeping thing again, one more time?" He said and loosened his embrace. Richea let go of him and nodded.

"And hey, how about we visit your sister together tomorrow?" He asked her. At that, Richea's face lit up with joy as she nodded.

"I'd love that. I don't think she's met you yet...well not outside my nightmares."

"Well, I hope this is the last time she'll meet me inside your nightmares."


End file.
